


Top That

by faito_dayo



Category: Teen Witch (1989)
Genre: IM KING AND THEY KNOW IT, yeet, you all know exactly what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faito_dayo/pseuds/faito_dayo





	Top That

I'm king, and they know it  
When I snap my fingers everybody says, "Show it"  
I'm hot, and you're not  
But if you wanna hang with me I'll give it one shot  
  
Top that, top that  
You can do all that you can but you'll never top that  
Top that, top that  
You can dream until you're blue but you will never top that  
  
Hahah!   
  
I'm hot, and you're not  
But if you wanna hang with me I'll give it one shot  
Top that, top that  
You can do all that you can but you'll never top that  
Top that, well top that!  
(You can do all that you can but you'll never top that)  
  
Supersonic, idiotic  
Disconnected, not respected  
Who would ever really wanna go and top that?  
Such a waste a pretty face but hanging in your nowhere space  
I wish that you would take a look and really stop that  
  
Top that, well stop that  
I don't really give a! about tryna top that  
Top that, stop that  
I wish you would finally take a real look and really stop that  
  
What's this? (Stop that)  
What gives? (Top that)  
(I don't really give a! about tryna top that)  
Top that! (Big deal)  
Stop that! (Unreal)  
You can try until you're blue (I will make a fool of you)  
  
Top that!


End file.
